Only Too Meet Again
by HudgensS.efrOnX
Summary: You Only Say Goodbye Too Meet Again. Short Troyella ONESHOT. WarningMAYJORfluff READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


**AN - This OneShot just came to me, It doesn't have anything do to really to anything else I've written. **

**Story - Basically It's Graduation and It's yearbook time It starts off In the past -- Then to the Present : Gabi's POV -- Troy's POV.**

**I don't really know how it came out so Enjoy...**

GABI'S POV

Today was the day, the day of Graduation the day my fairytale is ending, it's like closing the page

of a really good book, no a dream book. I look down seeing the book, The Yearbook laying on my desk, ahh the dreaded

book, supposed to be a great way to say goodbye to your friends. But how was I supposed to say goodbye to my one true

love, the one I feel i can't live without. Looking up from my desk I see him, Troy smiling back at me from his seat

I smiled back as he turned back around and continued writing. He had mine and I had his, he said to stay in his

seat as he wanted it to be a suprise but I hadn't even opened his up yet.

Looking round I see everyone nearly silent all in deep concentration writing their messages, I sigh as I open it up and

start to write feeling all my feelings pouring out.

_**10 YEARS LATER **_TROY'S POV

_Troy, _

_I really don't know how to start this, I've been sitting here for about 30 minutes wondering how to say goodbye, when I _

_don't want to. I know I know we agreed to not think about goodbye and think about all the good times we've had but I can't_

_help think how I'm supposed to live without you. These past 2 years, is all I've known you and in that time you've_

_helped me discover myself, in more ways I ever thought I could. _

_Without you I really don't know how I could have survived at East High, really. You've been my rock, my everything and _

_I love you more than you will ever know. All those times together we've shared, you've been my first everything; my first_

_kiss, my first time, my first musical, so many memories I will cherish even just cuddled up together watching a movie is _

_unforgettable with you. _

_I love everything about you; when you finish a game and you give me a hug and your all sweaty, when you give me a kiss on _

_the forehead as we travel down the halls of East High, as you climb up my balcony just to wish me goodnight you come up with _

_all leaves stuck to you. I will never forget you, your smile, your kiss. Your touch which makes me feel like I'm floating on _

_air._

_You've taught me to be true to myself, and not let my dreams die, but sadly today feels like a dream that's ending. Every _

_day being with you is a dream and I'm scared to go into reality. I'll end it now cause I'm probably boring you and have just _

_realised I've almost taken up a whole page. How to end this? I don't even know how I started it. _

_Well Goodbye? No, it's not goodbye. No matter what I will always love you, you will always have my heart and I feel now like it's_

_not goodbye, maybe it is. Well, if it is it's goodbye until we meet again. _

_I wish you all the luck in the world and the success you turly deserve. _

_I'll be yours forever and always._

_All my love, _

_Brie _

_x_

Looking down on the page I felt tears coming to my eyes, I hadn't read this in almost 10 years. I couldn't help but laugh at all our memories

and well Gabriella being, Gabriella.

"Daddy Daddy!!" I heard a little girls voice running to the room and jumping on my lap as I placed the book to my side.

"Hey Angel." She giggled as I tickled her sides, just like her mother.

"Hannah? Hannah?" I heard her, her mothers angelic voice travelling closer and closer before looking up and seeing her bright smile at us. "There

you are...I was looking for you." She said poking Hannah, Hannah my baby girl. Our baby girl well not a baby really, but to me she could be 5 or 20

she'd always be my baby just like Gabriella.

She wrapped her arms around me as Hannah pulled us together to sit on both out laps as we sat down together I lifted my arm and pulled her close.

"What's this?" Gabriella asked as she turned to see and pick up my yearbook. She smiled as she saw what it was, "Why did you have this out?" She said.

"Just found it when I was tidying up." She smiled as Hannah eagerly took it off of her and started to look through not understanding but excitedly

smiling at the pictures.

"I remember that day." Brie said resting her head onto my shoulder. "It took me ages to write that." I started laughing.

"Glad you find it so funny." She said playfully hitting my arm. Looking down our eyes met as I spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you too" She said as I kissed my forehead.

"I love yoou toooo" Hannah said kissing Gabi's cheek. We laughed as Gabi continued.

"And we love you munckin!" Hannah giggled and as I watched my beatiful baby girl and my one and only play together I knew then that that Graduation,

was goodbye.

But you can only say goodbye, to meet again.

**AN - Please Review ...Not really sure how it came out I was just bored and it came to my head lol.**

**LoveYouuuDANNIx**


End file.
